Her Secret Feeling
by o0oo00ooo000
Summary: Lottie loves Tiana. Will she tell her?


Charlotte/Lottie smiled as she watched her best friend Tiana cleaning around the house before she was leaves for the night.

Tiana is an African-American woman, beautiful, with her hair is in a ponytail and her figure is shown off modestly in her maid's uniform.

Lottie twirled a strand of her blond hair around her finger as she watched for a few more minutes, then she walked inside of the room and over to Tiana.

"Hi Tiana," she said to her.

Tiana smiled. "Hi Lottie. What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Tiana I have something to tell you." Lottie was nervous.

"What Lottie?" Tiana asked her.

The white girl looked at Tiana and told her how she felt. "Tiana, I am in love with you." She said it and wrapped her arms around Tiana in a hug.

Tiana did not have any idea what to say. "Um Lottie? I like boys. I cannot love you."

Lottie nodded her head. "Yes. But what if you could love me?"

Tiana silently shook her head. "No. Not the way you say you love me. I love you as a friend. But nothing more."

Lottie understood. She walked away. She slowly went over to the door but turned back around before walking out of the room. "Tiana?"

Tiana looked at her friend, Lottie's blue eyes were a little wet with tears.

"Could I kiss you?"

Tiana was not sure about letting Lottie kiss her. "It isn't a good idea."

"Please?" Lottie asked.

Tiana looked at her friend. Lottie came back over and stood in front of Tiana. She took both of Tiana's hands in hers smiling. Tiana smiled back.

Tiana decided to allow her to do what she asked. "I just want you to be happy. Giving me a kiss will make you happy. Fine."

Lottie smiled and placed a kiss on Tiana's lips. She licked Tiana's lips and put her tongue in her mouth.

Lottie grabbed both of Tiana's breasts while kissing her lips. Lottie pinched Tiana's nipples through her shirt.

Lottie undid all of the buttons of Tiana's shirt.

Tiana was silent as the other girl looked at her bare breasts.

She stared.

Lottie bent down as she looked at the Black girl's breasts.

Lottie licked both of Tiana's dark brown breasts.

She put her face in between both breasts and breathed in Tiana's lovely fragrance.

Lottie sucked Tiana's dark colored nipples into her pale mouth. Then Lottie took each of Tiana's nipples and started licking and flicking them with her tongue.

She put her hand in between Tiana's legs and touched her through her skirt.

Tiana was silent all this time.

Lottie looked up and noticed that her friend wasn't affected by what she was doing. Tiana looked down and noticed Lottie looking worried.

Lottie stood up as Tiana starting buttoning her shirt back up. Lottie had an idea. "Tiana, could you?" She pointed down. Tiana rolled her eyes and then she lifted up the bottom of Lottie's dress and pulled down Lottie's panties. Lottie smiled and giggled and turned around so Tiana could help her take off her dress. "You do this so easily."

"I have been your maid for years. I always undress you since you never want to do it yourself." Tiana said.

Lottie laughed. Tiana undid the dress and it fell down to the floor. Then Lottie raised her arms as Tiana lifted Lottie's slip and put it down. Now Lottie was naked.

With Lottie's back facing Tiana, Tiana got a full view of Lottie's butt. Lottie smiled at her.

Tiana didn't have any idea where any of this was coming from with Lottie.

Lottie got on her stomach while she kept holding Tiana's hand and sucked Tiana's fingers into her mouth until her fingers were wet with Lottie's saliva. Lottie opened up her vagina with her own fingers from one hand and used Tiana's fingers to put them inside her vagina. Lottie started riding her fingers. Soon she started to feel her orgasm coming. "Tiana!" She screamed the woman's name.

Tiana pulled her away her hand and started walking away. Lottie got up off of the floor and then she hurried over to her friend. "Tiana what's wrong?"

Tiana was angry and did not look at Lottie. "I knew you would not just kiss me." Tiana said before she walked away for good.

Lottie awoke from her nightmare.

Her hair was all over the place and she was sweating.

She was not going to risk losing her best friend Tiana and tell her about her secret feelings for her anymore.

"Hey Lottie." Tiana said with a smile and walked into Lottie's bedroom. She just came over. "Ready to get ready for your breakfast?"

Lottie smiled. "I am ready."


End file.
